<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working For The Weekend by Cadeauxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087874">Working For The Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx'>Cadeauxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Lively looks for some fun along the beach and soon finds herself in the company of two hot studs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Lively/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working For The Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los Angeles, California</p><p>Bright blue skies hung up above with dazzling sunlight. What would've been said as a beautiful day by many, was just another day out in Los Angeles to those that lived there. The weekend was finally there on a Saturday morning. For Ron Adams, this was the time that he worked for. A familiar 80's rock sound played through his radio while taking the short drive out of town to the beach. Next stop would be Malibu Beach, his favorite spot to spend time after a hard week's work. His little yellow jeep moved down the highway fast, not a care in the world as the weekend had already come.</p><p>Ron had spent the past seven years working as a physical trainer outside of Hollywood. At 34 years old, he could say that life had been good to him despite the short comings he previous had. Born and raised in southern Mississippi, he spent the better part of his youth active in sports with football. Ron's dream was to eventually become an NFL player, a linebacker would have been the position he was made for. After a stellar start through high school, he was granted a scholarship for UCLA. His college career would prove to be short lived, during his sophomore year when he suffered two concussions and a broken hand within the first two games of the year. From the horror he faced of his concussion injuries, he gave up football for good rather than putting his life in danger.</p><p>That was nearly 12 years ago at this point. He would quit football for good after recovering from his injuries, trading the sport for fitness training while he was still in college. Ron got his big break in a strike of luck after he began to work at a fitness gym that utilized in training actors for various stunt works and getting into shape. For the past decade, he had worked in training models, actors, actresses, and occasional athletes to get into shape and build their body up for whatever goals they set forward. He loved his job, not only because it allowed him to live a bit in the fancy life of Hollywood, but because it kept his own body in shape. Occasionally, Ron would meet professional athletes weather it be football or basketball and he enjoyed training alongside them.</p><p>Last week had been quite a busy one, working back in town. He had been hired as a personal trainer for a famous Hollywood starlet who was set to appear in an action film. Ron couldn't deny the fact he loved to train with a famous woman. He was used to getting lucky every now and then, often having affairs with his clients. Among his most favorite affairs between work, was a Hollywood actress and a former Playmate who just happened to be Miss. August from 15 years ago as of today. He kept a diary under his bed where he wrote tales of his own sexual adventures with these women, something he never grew out of as a jock at heart.</p><p>He stopped the jeep once he reached the beach, parking in an empty parking lot only with one other vehicle. The heat from outside crossed over his tanned skin when he stepped out, looking around behind his dark sunglasses. The wind crossed through his short blonde hair. Ron stood tall at 5"6 and with a muscular build. Anyone could see beyond his small red muscle shirt. He wore a pair of cargo shorts and flip flops, already moving to take the walk along the beach. There was the usual number of people that were walking over the beach, just as one would expect on any other weekend at Malibu.</p><p>"Hey Ron! Is that you, bro?"</p><p>Turning around, Ron smiled as he seen his friend Greg approaching him. The man was shorter than him but in great shape with his body, a 5 o'clock shadow over his face and black hair. Greg stood tall shirtless, wearing only his blue swim trunks. A water bottle remained in his left hand.</p><p>"Yeah it's me, what are you doing out here Greg? Don't you have a game tomorrow?"</p><p>The other man laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>"What difference does it make when you're sitting at 4-8 and out of contention for the playoffs?"</p><p>"Well, I figure a pay check and maybe bonus for stats."</p><p>"Nah, I'm good. Still making a lot from my contract. I've made over 10 sacks this year, that should be enough to put me on free agency for a good contract and to go out to a better team."</p><p>Ron nodded. Greg was a defensive end who played for the newly re-located Los Angeles Rams. At 27 years old, he had been playing for the Rams since the draft of 2010. The two had become friends earlier in the year when Ron met him through a former NFL player who also had played for the Rams during their time in St. Louis. Together, they began to walk out towards the shore where the beach sands remained. All over the place were people making good use of a bright sunny day. Weather it was sun bathing, building sand castles or swimming in the water. Greg looked around before unscrewing the cap to the water bottle and taking a quick drink. Ron decided to strike up a conversation.</p><p>"I guess the Rams are playing tomorrow at home since you're here."</p><p>Greg nodded after finishing his drink, moving the water bottle and replacing the cap back on.</p><p>"Yeah, but I had to have some fun this weekend. No one really cares since we have no shot of making the playoffs anymore."</p><p>"That's expected when your team is sitting content with mediocrity."</p><p>"Yeah, you get to talk shit about us for being losers."</p><p>Ron laughed seeing as he irritated the man easily with his nitpicking comment. Greg spoke again.</p><p>"I'm out of the team and this town after the season is over. Maybe I can win in free agency and go to a real team where I can have a chance to get a ring."</p><p>"There's always New England you can depend on."</p><p>"Yeah, sure..."</p><p>Still walking through the sand, Greg replied with less enthusiasm. It wasn't so much that he had a game tomorrow, he just wanted to enjoy himself for today before Sunday came. He decided to change the conversation now with Ron.</p><p>"So, who are you working with back on your job? I know you had some hot model back during the summer when I first met you."</p><p>"What hot model?"</p><p>Ron laughed, teasing him.</p><p>"You know who the fuck I'm talking about! You bragged to me, how you were bangin' that blonde girl with the big tits and blue eyes. She had a fine ass too."</p><p>"Yeah, that was earlier in the year. Hey, did I ever tell you about the Playboy model I trained?"</p><p>Greg rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Fucking Christ, yes. I've had to listen to you talk about that a dozen times before. I get it, she was some dream woman for you."</p><p>"Dude, she was more than a dream girl. That was Miss. August of fucking 2001."</p><p>Rolling his eyes again, Greg sighed. The jock in Ron was still alive and well in the way he talked.</p><p>"That was before my time. I'm sure you get lucky with women I wish I had a chance with."</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Greg?"</p><p>"Hell no!"</p><p>"RON!! HEY!!"</p><p>Suddenly, both of the men were alerted to the voice of a woman. Ron stood still in his tracks over the sand before turning his head. When he looked over his right shoulder, a blonde haired woman smiled and came rushing to him. He recognized the voice of course, for it was someone he had been spending quite a lot of time with recently. The woman was Blake Lively. She came running up to him, smiling big as she stood in a little orange bikini. Her body was tanned, a perfect addition over her beautiful smooth figure. Both of the men could easily see how fit and tight her body was. She looked absolutely stunning to Greg.</p><p>"Hey Blake, didn't expect to see you here."</p><p>"Yeah, me neither! What you up to today, Ron?"</p><p>"Nothing much, came to hang out in the sun."</p><p>"And who is your friend?"</p><p>Her eyes shifted over at Greg who smiled big. Ron could tell the type of smile that his friend had, it was a classic shit-eating-grin. From the look on his face, it seemed evident that Greg knew exactly who the woman was.</p><p>"I'm Greg O'Neal, maybe you heard of me? I play pass rusher on the Los Angeles Rams."</p><p>Blake just smiled shaking her head at his words.</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't keep up with football."</p><p>The big smile had disappeared over Greg's face. Ron decided to change the subject, knowing how touchy a jock could be like Greg.</p><p>"Greg, this is my friend Blake Lively. You were curious if I've been working alongside any famous talent, well here is my current partner in crime when it comes to working out."</p><p>She giggled, leaning over to kiss Ron on the cheek. Just that image alone was enough to toy with Greg's mind. Blake stepped back and placed her hands on her hips, showing off her body.</p><p>"I have you to thank for keeping me in shape after my last pregnancy, thanks again."</p><p>With a wink from her eye, Ron just smirked and nodded at her.</p><p>"You're welcome, Blake."</p><p>Stepping her bare feet in the sand, Blake began to walk off while playfully moving her legs back and forth. She gave Ron a little tease of strutting her legs and then looking over her shoulder. Greg watched the entire time, very clear that they had a little something going on in the private life. After Blake had walked off and returned back to her beach towel, he spoke.</p><p>"You're fucking her, aren't you?"</p><p>"Maybe..."</p><p>"Dude, just admit it. Don't be an asshole about it."</p><p>Ron laughed. He always loved the 'tough guy' act of name-calling from another jock.</p><p>"Who's being an asshole about what?"</p><p>Greg sighed.</p><p>"You're sleeping with Blake Lively and you can't even admit it! What's wrong? Scared she's gonna tell her husband on you?"</p><p>Finally, Ron snapped and looked back at Greg.</p><p>"Oh, shut the fuck up! Yeah, I've slept with her! And no, I don't give a shit if her husband finds out. Maybe if he was better in bed she wouldn't want to fuck me after a hard day at the gym."</p><p>Greg laughed.</p><p>"I just find that funny, you know? You know who her husband is, right?"</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Of course I do. What do you think, I just fell down to planet earth yesterday?"</p><p>Ignoring his friend for now, Greg just stood and removed the top from his water bottle again. His eyes looked over Blake Lively, sitting on her beach towel and relaxing. His mind was racing all over the place, it was clear that he was thinking with a body part in his pants rather than his brain. This chick seemed easy for him. It had been a couple weeks since the last time Greg had been laid. That happened after a party in New Orleans during a road game for the team. He and another team mate got drunk and fucked a stripper together. The idea had come into his mind again with his friend Ron. While looking over at her, he spoke.</p><p>"She seems like the kind of girl that likes to have fun. If she enjoys cheating on her husband, I suppose she's one to get wild."</p><p>Ron laughed.</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea! Blake can be a fucking animal once you get her going!"</p><p>That was the confirmation of words that Greg needed to know. He simply grinned and then decided to walk over to her. Ron was forced to follow behind his friend. Blake had slipped on a pair of sunglasses while laying back on her beach towel. Within seconds, she could see the shadow of a man towering over her. Gazing past her left shoulder, she looked up to see Ron's friend smirking down at her.</p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>She raised her sunglasses, looking up at him with an inviting smile. It was only one word she spoke but her voice was soothing to Greg's ears. God, she was so beautiful. Greg could only think to himself at the moment. Ron walked over towards her, stepping in front of Greg.</p><p>"Hey Blake, mind some company?"</p><p>With a soft giggle, she nodded to Ron.</p><p>"Sure, your friend here seems to want some company too."</p><p>Her eyes glanced over at Greg, teasing him in the silence.</p><p>"So, what are you up to today, Blake? I wasn't expecting to see you today."</p><p>Gazing back over at Ron, she smirked.</p><p>"Well, you didn't wear me out on our last work out session."</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"I didn't get a chance to!"</p><p>Laughing at him, her eyes looked over at both of them. While Greg wasn't saying anything, she could definitely see the look of desire over his face. She had to speak to him, just to see if she could get him talking to, or to know if he was only following Ron's lead.</p><p>"You see something you like, big boy?"</p><p>A laugh was heard from Greg's voice before he slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. I see a woman that needs a man to show her how a real work out goes, seeing as Ron over here can't give you justice."</p><p>Immediately, Ron looked at Greg with a dirty look over his face. Even though he was a jock, he didn't know if Greg would pull these little competition games on him over their egos. Blake just laughed.</p><p>"Oh yeah? How do you know he can't get the job done?"</p><p>"Because you would be begging for more if I was giving you a work out. By the time I'd be finished with you, you'd be fucking exhausted yet crying for more."</p><p>Blake was somewhat surprised at how open his hints were of flirting. Greg didn't hold anything back, as she could easily see through his coding-language of hints. She grabbed her sunglasses that were raised over her head and playfully twirled them between her finger tips. Finally ready to speak again, she looked back at Ron and spoke to him.</p><p>"He's your friend, right?"</p><p>Ron nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I've known him for a good bit now."</p><p>She looked back over at both of then, making up her mind. With a smile on her face, she nodded and spoke.</p><p>"Come on, I've got a little condo around the beach side. You two want to come and play?"</p><p>"Fuck yes! I'd love to go there!"</p><p>Greg had spoken first. Ron looked over to him before nodding at Blake.</p><p>"Sure, as long as it's just the three of us."</p><p>"Oh, who else would I invite? Come on...It's a quiet place."</p><p>Ron's eyes looked over at Greg's before he watched Blake get up and begin to walk in the sand. He collected her stuff, the beach towel and a magazine. Always the gentleman around her, she watched him picking up her stuff and then they walked off together. It was funny to him, that she truly could be easy with her wild side. Ron didn't care at all that her husband was Hollywood hunk Ryan Reynolds. It was truly funny to him that she cheated on her husband like this, even to the point of inviting a threesome to her condo. Perhaps it was true that she loved to enjoy her wild side. So far, he had only fucked her twice since they began working together a month ago.</p><p>******************</p><p>30 MINUTES LATER</p><p>They arrived back at Blake's little condo, following a short drive from Ron's jeep. It was better to take the jeep, rather than leave it somewhere that would require a long walk back. Blake took the back seat and left her stuff in the back once they got out. It was convenient for her to leave something behind, a simple excuse for her to have a reason to see Ron again. Blake had kept the front door unlocked, knowing she didn't have anything to worry about in this part of town. Hardly anyone truly knew that she had a private condo out here anyway. When she stepped to the front door still barefooted, she turned around and teased both of the men with an inviting smile.</p><p>"You know, I've never invited two men here at the same time."</p><p>"Now you have."</p><p>Greg quickly spoke to her. She giggled before turning the door knob and pushing her back up against the door. It was a simple little move to tease them further. She had no experience with Greg, but her time spent with Ron told her what to expect from a man that liked to take her from behind. When the door opened, she stepped forward while it slowly swung into the entrance.</p><p>"Come on inside, boys..."</p><p>"I thought you would never ask!"</p><p>She laughed at Ron's little comment, stepping back to make sure they both entered her condo first. The living room was lit up from the sunlight peeking past the curtains and through the windows. There was a large flat screened television hanging on the wall and then a big yellow coach with a little coffee table. An assortment of magazines remained spread out over the coffee table, but nothing worth for Ron to pick up and flip through. All the attention was centered around Blake, who had shut the front door and walked in to address them.</p><p>"Give me a few minutes, please?"</p><p>Ron nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, no problem."</p><p>His eyes followed her, watching her step around the room and disappear off to the left side. Weather it was the bathroom or bedroom, he was unsure. Greg moved to sit on the couch, listening as a door closed and then he finally spoke.</p><p>"Dude, I told you this bitch was gonna be easy..."</p><p>Ron sighed.</p><p>"Tell me what 'easy' is."</p><p>"Are you being fucking stupid today, man? Look how fast it took us to get back to this condo and soon, she's gonna be begging for us to fuck her silly!"</p><p>"Yeah, but you don't know Blake like I do."</p><p>"I don't care man, I know a fun girl when I see one."</p><p>They both sat together on the couch, waiting for her to come out. Ron rolled his eyes, not exactly interested in hearing Greg's mouth but his friend refused to stop talking.</p><p>"You should've seen this stripper I got back in San Fran when we had to play the Niners there earlier in the year. That bitch was easy! Me and my buddy who plays cornerback on defense, we got lucky that night."</p><p>"Greg, just shut up."</p><p>"No! You get to brag about fucking hot models and Hollywood women, so I get to tell you about my adventures."</p><p>All Ron could do was sigh and roll his eyes. Greg continued to brag.</p><p>"So this stripper, let me tell you about it-"</p><p>"What fucking stripper!?"</p><p>The voice that answered him was Blake, standing tall in the walkway over to the right side of the living room and flicking on the light switch. A big smile had appeared over her face. She still wore her little orange bikini, only now she had some dark eye liner over her eyes and some pink lipstick. She walked over to the couch and then Ron inhaled the strong smell of her perfume. Both of the men starred back at Blake. Every curve of her amazingly tight fit body could be seen under the light. She stood in front of them, moving her hands over her hips and posing. She looked at Greg first, speaking directly to him while standing behind the coffee table.</p><p>"Honey, you don't need no stripper today. If I were both of you, I would start taking my clothes off."</p><p>"Hey Blake, how come you cheat on your husband?"</p><p>Greg teased her, but she wasn't taking his bait.</p><p>"Maybe you should ask him about cheating on me, it goes both ways!"</p><p>Ron ignored the talking, he stood up and threw his muscle shirt off while Greg laughed at her words. After Ron slipped his flip-flop sandals off, he turned to look at his friend.</p><p>"Come on man, let's get ready for her."</p><p>A few words of encouragement sent Greg's feet back to the floor and standing up. All he had on was his pair of blue swim trunks, quickly pushed down to his ankles. Blake smirked watching the men strip for her. Greg pushed his swim trunks down and soon, Rob joined him in the nude. Blake's smile had grown bigger over her mouth when her eyes examined the tightly built torsos of both men. She knew that Rob was ripped with his stomach, but Greg looked even better. Nodding her head, she stepped away from the coffee table and in front to face them.</p><p>"Very nice, you're both strong boys."</p><p>Greg laughed while he stood on her right side and Ron was to the left. Blake was barefoot, maybe a pair of heels would have matched her height with both men towering over her by a few feet taller. She didn't want to keep them waiting, just the right decision to fall down to her knees and wrap her hands around their cocks. Blake began to stroke them up and down within her grip, looking in their eyes while she worked their dicks between her fingers.</p><p>"You aren't one that likes to waste time, are you?"</p><p>She looked at Greg, laughing at his words.</p><p>"Oh man, you have no idea. Just wait until you see how she doe sit."</p><p>Ron answered his friend and then she laughed again. Greg spoke once more.</p><p>"Hey Blake, how come you are still wearing that little bikini? We're naked, but you're not!"</p><p>Still stroking their hard cocks, she sighed while looking up into Greg's eyes to answer him.</p><p>"Cause it's my house and I can choose when I'm ready to take it off."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Take your top off, I want to see those tits."</p><p>"You do it! Can't you see my hands are full?"</p><p>Her words rang true, while she was still pumping their cocks hard in her hands. Greg reached down and untied the strings of her orange top, quickly snatching it up and throwing it to the floor. He had to see her breasts, he just wanted to look at them while she worked their hard dicks in her hands. Blake didn't say a word in response to the freedom of her exposed boobs. With their long hard rods finally at full length between her fingers, it was time to invite her mouth to play. Since she was already familiar with Ron's dick, she decided to look to her right and give Greg's cock the first touch of her mouth. Blake wrapped her lips around the head, slowly sucking on it while her left hand continued to pump Ron's shaft. The football star moaned.</p><p>"Mmmmm, there you go baby."</p><p>She pushed her lips down over the crown of his cock, sucking on it before quickly coming up with a loud pop noise. Blake looked over to her left and then brought Ron's cock into her mouth and gave it an equal suck and then pulling back with yet another pop noise. She alternated her mouth over to Greg's rod and began to slowly push her mouth up and down on it. At the same time, her hand jerked Ron's hard meat. Greg moaned, running his hand down through her long beautiful blonde hair. He was just waiting for the perfect time to take control and fuck her pretty mouth. She would soon learn how aggressive he could be. Blake alternated her mouth again, taking Ron's dick back between her jaws. 'Mmmmmmm' her voice could be heard while slobbering all over his meat.</p><p>"Dude, this bitch knows how to suck dick."</p><p>Again, it was all Greg's voice bragging. Ron took a deep breath before moaning, simply ignoring the sound of his friend bragging. Her right hand stroked Greg's rod back and forth in chorus with her mouth moving up and down over Ron's dick. For Blake, she just couldn't get enough of their jock cock at the moment. Popping her lips off Ron's cock, she moved back to Greg's with a long string of saliva dangling from the corner of her mouth. Seeing the opportunity for a chance to take control, he watched her move her mouth down on his cock and then Greg put his hands to the back of her head and began to take control. He held her head in place while thrusting his cock back and forth into her mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it! Take that dick, baby!"</p><p>Blake managed to continue pumping Ron's dick in her hand while Greg was fucking her mouth. She gagged, coughing on his cock while he took control and called out to her.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it!! Suck that fucking cock, baby! Mmmmm, yeah!!"</p><p>"GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-KWAH-KAH-GWAH!"</p><p>Finally, Blake's hand let go of Ron's shaft and all she could do was sit there while Greg held her head in place and continued to thrust hard into her mouth. He pushed his rod all the way to the back of her throat, forcing her mouth at the base of his dick. She coughed, gagging until her eyes finally watered up and smeared her black eye liner. Once Greg heard her gag louder, he let go of her head and allowed Blake to rise up up and release his rod from her lips. She took a deep breath as a flood of spit dripped from her chin and down to her tits. Greg patted her on the head as if she was a lovely pet.</p><p>"Good girl right there, you know how to take it."</p><p>Slowly catching her breath, she giggled at his words and wrapped her hand back around his cock. Blake spit on it and then turned to look at Ron. The eye liner around her eyes dripped down with black tears.</p><p>"Blake come on, get over there by the coffee table. If he wants to fuck your mouth, then I want to take you from behind."</p><p>She looked over at Greg and stroked his cock.</p><p>"See, your friend prefers to fuck me from behind. He's an ass man, in case you didn't know."</p><p>"That's fine by me, as long as I get to fuck your mouth, I'm satisfied."</p><p>Blake figured she probably was going to have a cock between her lips most of the day. It would be one form of double penetration, though she truly expected them to take both of her holes together as one. She let go of Greg's cock and moved over to the table like Ron had said. She quickly threw her arm out and pushed over the magazines to the floor. The front of the table was glass, she could feel the cold presence when she laid her body down on it. Looking beyond her shoulder at Ron who had came up behind her, her breasts pushed into the glass and then she called out to him.</p><p>"You want to take from behind like this?"</p><p>Ron nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, just push your knees up a bit, honey. Get that ass up in the air."</p><p>Greg stepped in front of her and then she giggled. She pushed her hands down onto the table and then her knees, pumping her ass higher for him.</p><p>"Like that, Ron?"</p><p>"Yeah, just like that. Damn, this is one fine ass."</p><p>A smack was heard in the room, Ron's hand slapping the left side of her ass. Blake didn't react to it at all, she simply starred up at Greg with her big blue eyes. Ron's view was down to that wet pussy, dripping little drops and waiting to have a cock between it. She knew he would end up fucking her ass, but right now Ron had to feel that pussy around his cock. He pushed his hand down over the table, gripping it as he slowly pushed his rod into her. Blake took in a deep breath, moaning. Her attention shifted to Greg who pushed his slobber coated shaft towards her lips. She wrapped her hand around it and pushed her other hand into his leg while taking it into her mouth. At last she had both of their cocks inside her, from the front and back.</p><p>The only sound that was heard in the room was moaning between the two men. Greg patted her head again as if she were a pet. Blake's mouth slobbered and sucked on his meat, all while Ron took in deep breaths and pumped his cock into her pussy from behind. Both men moaned simultaneously, taking in the pleasure that this tightly fit Hollywood actress gave them. Greg put his hand on the back of her head and took control of her oral skills, pushing her mouth up and down while she slobbered over his rod. Blake moaned over the cock in her mouth with each thrust she felt in her pussy. Ron raised his hand and slapped her ass, grunting while he continued to pound into her tight pussy. Greg couldn't help but to open his mouth and start bragging like the arrogant jock he was.</p><p>"Goddamn, the way this bitch sucks my dick, I could get soooooo used to this!"</p><p>"You haven't even seen her ass from behind yet, man!"</p><p>Again, Ron raised his hand and smacked her ass. Greg moved both his hands to the side of her face and began to buck his hips forward. It was apparent now that both men were pumping their cocks into her; Ron had her pussy wrapped around his dick while Greg's cock was between her lips. More grunting was heard, from Blake's ear she couldn't tell by the man's voice. All she wanted was to make Greg cum in her mouth, desperate to taste his warm seed. He had taken control, pumping his cock into her mouth harder and faster to the point he fucked her precious oral hole. Ron took a deep breath, slowing himself down with each thrust into her pussy. He wasn't ready to cum just yet, he planned to shoot his load into her ass. As he slowed down, his eyes watched as the back of Blake's head moved back and forth.</p><p>GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-KWAH-KWAH-GWAK-KAH!"</p><p>Her mouth gagged, coughing over Greg's rod as he pushed her all the way down and held her in place. His fingers digging into her long blonde hair as he held her down, his face curling up. Blake's eyes watered up once more as she felt the head of his dick slamming to the back of her throat. Greg kept her locked in position, yelling out as his orgasm hit.</p><p>"FUCK!! YEAH!! TAKE THAT CUM, BABY!! OHHHHHH, YEAH!!'</p><p>Blake closed her eyes when she could taste the hot load spewing out of his cock and down her throat. She tried to moan into his shaft, only with a faint sound as she milked wad after wad between her jaws. Greg took deep breaths while Ron had come to a stop from behind. While she was draining the cum out of Greg's cock with her mouth, Ron had quietly slipped his dick from her pussy and softly caressed the left cheek of her ass over his hand. Greg was breathing heavy, slowly letting go of the back of her head while he felt the last bit of his orgasm fading out in her mouth. Blake opened her eyes as she moved his cock out of her mouth, softly moving her lips to the head to force a pop noise. She opened her mouth and looked up at Greg, showing him the puddle of his semen over her tongue. Closing her lips, she swallowed it down loudly and spoke.</p><p>"That tasted so fucking good, mmmmmm..."</p><p>"You're one dirty bitch to swallow cum like that."</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>"I like it when you call me a bitch, do all you jocks talk this way?"</p><p>"Most of them, yeah."</p><p>It was Ron's voice that answered her. She turned her head to look at him while she leaned up on the table.</p><p>"You didn't cum in me, so I can guess where you want your dick at now."</p><p>"Yeah you can, your ass of course."</p><p>Her eyes shifted back to Greg with a smirk.</p><p>"See what I told you, he's obsessed with my ass."</p><p>Once more, Ron slapped her ass to get her attention. She quickly turned around to glance at him from behind her shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, off the table right now. I want you on top of me."</p><p>Moving her hands, Blake leaned up and drew her knees back to sit on the table. Her eyes looked at Greg who starred up at her perky breasts. She wanted to tease him for a minute before they both fucked her together. Grabbing his cock in her right hand, she pulled him a few steps closer and then stroked his rod before spanking it up against one of her tits. She moaned at the feeling of his rod beating up against her left nipple.</p><p>"You like that, big boy? Your friend never plays with my tits, he's too obsessed with my ass."</p><p>"Hell yeah, I like that. You've got some nice tits."</p><p>Ron moved to sit on the couch, preparing himself in position while Blake played with Greg's dick, beating up against her breasts. She alternated it, making sure to spank his cock up against her left nipple. Once she was done she turned to look at Ron who was sitting on the couch with a cute facial expression of impatience. She grinned back up at Greg.</p><p>"Come on, you! I want you to fuck my pussy while your friend finally gets my ass."</p><p>Greg offered her a hand to help her climb off the table. With them both standing up, Blake turned to look at Ron who was sitting on the couch and slowly stroking his dick. She turned back around to face Greg now who held her hand. Looking over her shoulder, she stepped back and pushed feet down into the couch before slowly lowering herself. Ron had placed his hands over her ass cheeks, pulling them apart to allow access to her dark little hole. She felt the head of his rod poke into her and softly gasped her breath before lowering herself down, allowing his cock to slide right into her tight ass. She looked forward at Greg before calling out to him.</p><p>"Come on!! Get over here and fuck me!!"</p><p>With a soft little grin, he nodded.</p><p>"Not a problem, my bitch."</p><p>This was funny to her ears, now she was his bitch? She wondered how Ron was taking this, she knew that he had an ego too. Greg stepped forward and then she spread her legs out, inviting him it to her beautiful shaved pussy. While holding his cock, he pushed it right into her entrance and then took a deep breath. Blake moaned as she felt both of their hard cocks now driving into her. She pushed her hands back on the couch, allowing herself to pump up and down while Greg could thrust forward into her.</p><p>"Oh, GOD!! YES!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME HARD!!"</p><p>Blake's voice yelled out to them while her tits began to bounce with each thrust Greg made into her pussy. From below her, Ron gripped her hips and pushed her ass down on his cock, entering her each time. With her hands pushing down into the couch, she had positioned herself up in a way that both men could pound their hard dicks into her holes. Ron grunted from under her, yelling out.</p><p>"Oh, fuck! Do I love this ass!"</p><p>"I KNOW YOU FUCKING DO, RON!! YES, FUCK ME!!"</p><p>Greg grunted his teeth while pounding his cock forward into her. Over and over, he thrust his cock into her wonderful pussy while his grind hammered his dick into her ass. Blake closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of both men pounding their hard cocks into her. She had been training with Ron for a bit now, but never thought she would experience a threesome with him and a friend. She wanted to cum all over Greg's cock, that was the only thing she wanted right now.</p><p>"YES, YES!! HARDER!! MAKE ME CUM, OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!! FUCK MEEE!!"</p><p>"God, I love this fucking bitch!!"</p><p>"Damn, Blake! Your ass is always so fucking tight!"</p><p>All their voices rang out, Greg speaking before Ron but no one was louder than Blake. Her eyes remained closed while she moaned out to the feeling of both cocks pumping into her tight holes. Sweat began to drip from Ron's eye brows, all while he still thrust his rod into her. Greg continued to pump his cock into her. They worked through an uneven rhythm, first Ron's dick pumping up and then Greg's pumping out. Over and over, the two men worked their rhythm. Her voice raised in pitch as she screamed, Blake knew that her climax was fast approaching.</p><p>"OHHHHH, OHHH GOD!! YES!! MAKE ME-"</p><p>"You gonna cum for me, bitch!!???"</p><p>FUCK YES!! YOUR BITCH IS READY TO CUM!!"</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Blake roared out. It was funny to Greg that she loved him calling her a bitch, but now she screamed it back to him. He thrust harder into her pussy until he felt the walls tighten up and then came to a stop. He tried to hold himself back but he couldn't, knowing that the time was short. At the same time from under her, Ron pumped one last thrust into her ass and then stopped. All three of them roared their voices out together in a large chorus of moaning.</p><p>"OHHHHHHH, FU-"</p><p>"YESSSS!!"</p><p>"DAMN!!"</p><p>Their words were uncomprehending, flowing over one another in their loud voices. Blake's body shook while she released her juices over Greg's cock at the same time his cock exploded within her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at him. She watched his hands reach forth and grab at her breasts, squeezing them while the three of them shared their orgasms together all within one another. It was an amazing experience, something Ron had never guessed would happen after the decisions were made for today. Blake had to catch her breath, dropping her jaw as she looked up at Greg. He moaned, calling out to her.</p><p>"God, that was fucking amazing. This pussy is solid gold, much like your tanned body."</p><p>After catching her breath, Blake just laughed at him before nodding.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Just wait till I get you behind me. I've got Ron addicted to my ass."</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah! Your ass is wonderful Blake, even thicker since you had a baby."</p><p>Greg's jaw dropped while he stepped back and let his cock freely escape her pussy.</p><p>"Oh, fuck! That means you're a MILF! Holy shit! Didn't know about that, I'm fucking a Hollywood MILF today!"</p><p>All she could do was laugh. It was funny listening to them talk back and forth. Blake liked to toy with their egos a bit when she could, hoping she could drive Ron to be jealous a bit of his friend. Since Greg had stepped back a bit, she took the advantage to slowly climb off Ron, releasing his cock from her ass. It was time for his football star friend to have a piece of her juicy thickness. After her feet were stepping on the floor again, she turned around to look at Ron who was still seated at the couch. Blake had to invite him to do something that she knew he had to want by now.</p><p>"Hey Ron baby, do you want to fuck my mouth while your friend takes my ass?"</p><p>"Sure Blake, I'm never going to say no to that."</p><p>A giggle was heard from her voice. Greg walked behind her while Ron raised himself off the couch until he was standing up. Blake had her own ideas for this position and was about to order them her way if they did not move in the direction. She reached her right hand up and grabbed Ron's dick, softly stroking it. Looking behind her, she gave the nod to Greg.</p><p>"Alright, I want to do this standing up! Just bend me over and take my ass..."</p><p>She then looked forward at Ron and ordered him.</p><p>"You know what to do, Ron. You're gonna fuck my face, right?"</p><p>He nodded, she just smiled and spoke again.</p><p>"Okay, good!"</p><p>Blake was familiar by this point with how aggressive Ron could be. Both he and his friend were equal with the way they handled her a bit rough, but she liked it. She loved having rough sex from time to time and Ron never disappointed. She spread her legs out on the floor, bending over only to feel Ron snatch her hair up between his fingers. He was right on cue with the plan that she wanted. As he pushed her down to his cock, it slapped up against her face. Blake leaned her head down to lick his balls while she let Greg get into position behind her. The other man watched as she spread her ass, amazed at the size of her thick bottom to the point he had to run his hand up it and softly caress her cheek. The cum from Ron's cock had slightly dripped out of her dark home. Greg simply used his hands to pull apart her cheeks and prepare to slide his rod in.</p><p>"Damn, she does have a big ass. I like that!"</p><p>"Yeah, man! I told you, her ass is fucking amazing!"</p><p>Any other time, Blake would have laughed but she had to keep her focus on the cock in front of her. It didn't matter that Ron's hand was in the back of her hair. After she had lapped her tongue over his balls, she opened her lips and pushed his cock into her mouth. Her hands pushed against his hips and now she was ready for Ron to take control. The palm of a hand was felt over the right cheek of her ass while Greg spanked her. A few seconds later, she felt the head of his cock pushing into her dark hole. The football star took a deep breath before moaning out.</p><p>"Goddamn, she's got a fucking tight ass too!"</p><p>Now that she was ready, Ron gripped the back of her head hard and began to thrust forward. His cock pumping in and out of her mouth at the same time that Greg rammed her ass with his hard dick. Blake moaned over Ron's cock, her voice muffled from his thick rod pumping in and out between her jaws. Again, a loud slap echoed across the room as Greg spanked her ass and yelled out.</p><p>"Oh, fuck yeah! I see why you like this ass now!! She's built for it!"</p><p>"Hell yeah, man! This is why I've been enjoying my job lately!"</p><p>Once again, Blake found herself unable to reply while listening to the men trade back conversation. Her mouth gagged before creating a string of sucking and slobbering noises that echoed from down below. She closed her eyes while the sounds of his cock pumping in and out of her mouth were heard.</p><p>"GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-KWAH-KWAH-GWAK-GWAH!"</p><p>"Yeah, take it Blake! SUCK IT, YESSSSS!!"</p><p>Ron's voice screamed out while he continued to thrust his meat into her mouth. Behind her, Greg continued to pound her ass with his thick cock. Together, both men pumped their cocks into each end of her body. Strings of spit began to dangle from the corners of Blake's mouth while she maintained to slobber all over Ron's shaft. The sound of Greg's balls slapping up against the underside of her ass could be heard. He had moved his hands down the small of her back, moaning as he pumped his cock into her lovely ass.</p><p>"God, yeah!! Take my cock, baby!!"</p><p>Again, Ron's voice called out while Blake continued to suck on his cock pumping into her mouth over and over. She was amazed that he wasn't as aggressive as Greg from earlier. When Greg fucked her face he made sure to ruin her eye liner, just the reason she had ran off to the bathroom earlier to put it on. She could hear both of the men moaning, breathing hard as the penetration of a cock pushing into her mouth and ass at the same time made her body shake. Greg was already close to blowing another load. He slapped her ass with his right hand while taking one last hard thrust.</p><p>"Dude, I'm about to cum again! I want to blast her face!"</p><p>Greg spoke up to his friend who took a deep breath and one final hard thrust into her mouth. Ron finally stopped.</p><p>"Yeah, me too! Let's get her messy!"</p><p>Ron was the first to step back, letting go of her hair and watching Blake release his cock from her luscious mouth. A flood of her slobber dripped over the floor while saliva strings dangled down. She took a deep breath, moaning now that her mouth was free again. Greg pulled out of her ass, giving her one last spank now that she was completely free of their rods. Blake fell down to her knees, knowing what was to come next.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you both want to cum all over my face?"</p><p>"Mmmmmmhhhhmmmm, my dirty bitch. Gonna paint you in some messy white."</p><p>She couldn't stop herself from laughing to hear Greg call her a bitch one last time. For some reason, it felt sexy to her. She sat on her knees, quickly moving her long blonde hair behind her shoulders to prepare herself for the wet splash that was coming. Ron stood to her left while Greg was to her right side. Her eyes gazed over from right to left, looking at both of them while they stroked their hard cocks, ready to cum all over her. Blake took a deep breath before finally closing her eyes. She knew what was coming while they jerked themselves off.</p><p>"Come on, I want it! Cum all over me!"</p><p>"Ohhhhh, it's coming baby, oh yes, oh YES!! FUCK!!"</p><p>Ron's cock was the first to explode, a thick wad of cum flew over her forehead. Just a few seconds later, Greg reached his hand to the back of her hand to hold her in place. His dick shot a thick stream of cum over her nose and drenching down her left cheek. Blake giggled feeling their hot seed flowing all over her face. Between the grunts and moans, both men continued to pump their shafts in their hands while more cum flew over her face. A thick layer of cum slapped over her left cheek while she heard someone groaning.</p><p>"Fuck, this is amazing! Get her good, man!"</p><p>It was Greg calling out to his friend. A string of cum hit her nose again, dripping down the left side of her face and over the beauty mole under her eye. Blake kept her eyes closed while she felt another wad slap over her forehead and drip into her right eye brow. Ron moaned while shooting another thick gob of cum, edges of it went into her long golden hair as it hit her forehead again. Thick drops of cum began to drip down her forehead while streaks of their white seed remained painted over her cheeks. Blake was a mess between her smeared eye liner and all the cum flowing down her face. She opened her mouth, just as Greg pushed the head of his cock past her lips to allow her milk the final drops. Ron refused, simply jerking out the weakened remains of his cum to fly over her face in thicker layers. He wanted to drench her with his friend and made sure of it.</p><p>"God, that's what I'm talking about right there! Damn, now that's what I call a facial!"</p><p>Ron smiled after speaking, admiring the painting that he and his friend had accomplished. A moan was heard while Blake sucked on the head of Greg's dick, milking out the final drops before she released it from her lips with a loud pop sound. Some of their cum had dripped from her face down to her tits. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at them only for Greg to order her after he let go of his grip from the back of her head.</p><p>"Swallow that cum in your mouth, baby."</p><p>Blake gritted her teeth, breathing in as she ran her hand through the back of her hair and then loudly swallowed the small bit of cum in her mouth. She parted her teeth, opening her mouth wide as she looked at both of them and said 'Ahhhhh'. She gave them both a clear sight of her face drenched in their cum. Ron smiled big, god she looked so beautiful with their cum all over her face.</p><p>"Damn baby, that was fucking amazing! You took that cum like a champion."</p><p>She laughed at Ron's words, smiling up at him.</p><p>"Oh yeah! That was a lot of fun, your friend here knows how to fuck me just the way I like it."</p><p>Greg blushed, grinning over his face while he nodded at her. Blake looked back at him while she slowly began to raise herself from the floor.</p><p>"Hey Greg, who's your bitch?"</p><p>"Blake Lively, that's who is my bitch."</p><p>All three of them shared a laugh together while Blake stood up, the cum dripping down her face and to her tits.</p><p>"Well, I'm a fucking mess. Let me get a shower and you both are staying for dinner right?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"Sure, I don't have anything else to do tonight."</p><p>She smirked at Greg before nodding back at Ron in the order they spoke.</p><p>"Great! Let me get cleaned up and then I will prepare us something for dinner."</p><p>While walking back to the bathroom to clean herself up, Blake couldn't help but smile deep down. As much as she enjoyed her time spent with Ron, she had made sure to leave something for him to come back tomorrow. There was a reason she left her stuff in the back of his jeep. She was sure he wouldn't notice it until he had left and come home. Either way, it was just an excuse for her to call him up tomorrow afternoon and have another session with or without his friend. Her personal trainer was quickly becoming her favorite person for an affair in her married life.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>